A web service may employ many different protocols to respond to requests for its services. Each protocol may have its own resource usage characteristics. Usage of the different services and related protocols may also vary, for example, according to time of day. Having different services and different protocols can make determining an overall pattern of usage challenging. Having such an awareness of overall usage pattern, however, could improve resource allocation and throttling algorithms that could improve user experience with the web service. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.